The nature and extent of use of extraterrestrial vehicles is evolving at a rapid pace. In particular, the use of launch vehicles to position communication and other data transfer satellites into earth-based orbits is of current significance.
Indeed, the proliferation of competing data transfer satellite constellations is expected to continue well into the twenty-first century as such systems are increasingly utilized for commercial, personal and government purposes. These constellations and associated service networks provide for not only rapid, point-to-point communications and data transfer, they also avoid the burdensome need for "hard-wire" installation and significant material/labor expenses associated therewith. In this regard, virtually-seamless, transcontinental communication services are already becoming economically practical.
As will be appreciated, however, with increased reliance upon such satellite systems comes the need for high reliability. In turn, the provision of such reliability will depend upon the ability to rapidly service satellite systems via the ready replacement of disabled satellites within a given constellation. In addition to prompt response, the ability to achieve satellite replacement in a cost-effective manner is of obvious importance. For such purposes, it has been recognized that storage sites for launch vehicles (i.e., extraterrestrial vehicles utilized to position replacement satellites) will need to be geographically dispersed and otherwise designed for aesthetic and secure implementation.
In addition to data transfer satellite constellations, the use of launch vehicles to rapidly deploy tactical or emergency response satellites is of interest. By way of example, in the event of a crisis situation, the ability to quickly position an observation satellite, and thereby facilitate enhanced responsive action, is of potential particular interest.
Traditional systems for launching extraterrestrial vehicles are not well-suited for the noted needs. By way of example, traditional systems have employed a number of separate components for the storage, transport, erection, assembly and launching of extraterrestrial vehicles. Of particular example, permanent cranes, hydraulic lifts and other high-powered apparatus have been utilized for upending extraterrestrial vehicles from a reclined position to an inclined position for assembly and launch. Such apparatus are expensive and positionally-fixed in nature, typically under-utilized and do not accommodate dual use for transport, purposes or off-site assembly. In the later regard, traditional systems are typically limited in launch throughput since launch vehicles are assembled while positioned at a launch mount. As will be appreciated, the launch mount (e.g. flame ducts, umbilical mast, etc.) is typically the major cost component of a traditional launch site.